Animus
by Lotus RoseWolf
Summary: This is an original story about shape shifters that have to defend the planet. Rate & Review plz!
1. Prolouge

PROLOGUE:

Everyone comes across this question during their lifetime: How and why was their (humans) planet Earth made? Since the beginning of man-kind, this question has never been answered. Or at least, fully answered. Humans over the centuries have discovered how essential they appear to be out of all the inhabitants living on Earth. They've also changed the world itself through new mechanics and technology.  
About a century ago, humans had enhanced their ability to explore the solar system that they are in. They have found new planets along with theirs. But there is something that mysteriously lies ahead of the human race. They know it themselves that there are other planets out there that they haven't explored. Probes can't reach as far a distance as to the planet, Neptune.  
Recently in the year 2010 A.D., a young teenage scientist by the name of Dwana Liazawa has tested her intelligence through many things. Ms. Liazawa, whose age was around nineteen, lived in Athens, Greece in a college dormitory. She was studying religions at the time when she stumbled across something that was very unlikely to happen to anybody. Dwana Liazawa had disappeared for half a decade. After her reappearance on the face of the Earth, many reporters asked about her sudden disappearance. Her reply only made humans even more questionable about the universe. She answered in all truth, "I was walking back from school after visiting the closest spot to Earth's moon," she continued without stopping abruptly, "When this insanely huge black hole had swallowed me up! I swear on God's behalf." Many people had a hard time believing her. Only the very superstitious people had even just partly believed her.  
The next day scientists came to the exact spot to investigate where she had supposedly been swallowed by the black hole. Trails of sparkling gook and other colorful substances were either stuck to the sidewalk or crammed in between cracks for years. Liazawa had also told them that the black hole she had gone through didn't kill her; rather it had brought her to an extraterrestrial planet. She brought back quite a few evidence of the inhabitants there: a couple of hair pieces from a canine looking creature and a feline looking creature, feathers from what seemed to come from a winged horse, and a shiny blue piece of scale from which came from a water horse. Seeing the evidence being correctly from another planet other then theirs, the scientists allowed Dwana Liazawa to join them in researching more about this new place. This is how she became a young scientist.  
After a few experiments with the black hole gook, the young scientist learned that the black hole didn't kill her because it wasn't entirely a black hole. She desperately tried to understand the meaning of it, but ended up failing anyways.  
Moving on to the extraterrestrial objects, she spent years on comparing Earth habitants to what the habitants called their planet "Animus", the extraterrestrial planet Dwana Liazawa stayed at. Yes, she tried to study their language, but couldn't because each or some of the species spoke differently. Some of the organisms there looked almost exactly like the ones on Earth. Others looked either a little different or a lot different.  
Dwana gave some of the creatures the names of mythical creatures made up by humans in her world. They looked so much alike from the old books and pictures that she couldn't tell the difference one bit. However, there were other species out there that she would have never imagined to look like in a world like that. The evidence from the organisms that she had brought back a long time ago was named by her first. She called the spotted dog a "canineven", since it was just as fast as the wind when she first met one. She couldn't really understand what he was saying, but he told her that his name was Yokami. Exchanging names was the best way to communicate to a totally different species, Dwana Liazawa felt.


	2. Author's Note

24

I'll be able to write a new part of the story soon. Just need evryone to be pateint.


End file.
